godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
Applejack is an Earth pony and is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother Granny Smith, her big brother Big Macintosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, and her pet dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty.! History Applejack is one of the only two members of the main cast who was part of the original My Little Pony cast in the 1980s animated series, the other member being Spike. While Lauren Faust, the show's developer, intended to use more characters from the first My Little Pony series, Hasbro did not maintain the trademarks to nearly all of the original character names and most names had to be replaced. Faust used the character's G1 color scheme, abandoning the dark red color from the G3 toy line. During the 2012 BroNYcon convention, voice actress Ashleigh Ball cited country singers Miley Cyrus and Dolly Parton as inspiration for Applejack's voice and dialect. Twilight Sparkle first meets Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when checking up on food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the second episode, when Twilight Sparkle is about to fall off a cliff, Applejack convinces her to let go so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can catch her. This action is later explained as representative of Applejack's honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight Sparkle why she had to let go, and simply asked Twilight Sparkle to trust her, possibly because Twilight Sparkle would have panicked otherwise. Name Her name and her nickname in Bridle Gossip are both alcoholic beverages. Applejack is a strong alcoholic beverage produced from apples, popular in the American colonial period and thought to originate from the French apple brandy Calvados. Appletini, which was ostensibly given to Applejack by Spike for her diminutive size cause by the poison joke, is a cocktail containing vodka and an apple-flavored juice or liquor. Applejack became the first pony to have her name abbreviated to her initials in Applebuck Season, being called "A.J." by Twilight Sparkle, a nickname that is repeated by Big Macintosh in Winter Wrap Up, and again by Twilight and Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup. The Seven Seals 'Monsters vs. Ponies' 'Relationship with Rivera' Rivera would often consider Applejack as a small Bail Out, due too his greediness in which Rivera would most of the time end up in dept. Dispite these intrustions, Applejack no longer seems too care that she is being used, just for work for it is shown In New Godzilla Team SS, that she seems too really enjoy Rivera's company alot, despite him sometimes accidently causing destruction too the farm. Applejack is very stricken on Rivera's safety, and would sometimes, refuse for him too return too either, Ponyville, or Cloudsdale, depending on which home Rivera is residing in. Applejack once hypnotized Rivera, in an attempt too get him too stay with her, but the plan back fired, when Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle interfered destroying the weapon known as the hypno Gun, despite the Incident, Rivera never once found out that It was Applejack who was controlling him at the time of the Incident. Applejack would often never show aggressive, and violent tantrums, against Rivera. The only time Applejack lost her temper against Rivera, was the day he tricked her into thinking he was being controlled by a cursed artifact. Rivera had the laugh but Applejack was instead seeing red, and chased him all around the barn, until he was able too take off and retreat back too Cloudsdale avoiding a pounding from her powerful Bucking. Rivera and Applejack also are known too be fund of the same things, Rivera enjoys the water, more than ever, and Applejack enjoys the beach getting a tan on her orange coat. Rivera once was stomping down the beachs of Dragon Coast until Applejack spotted him. Rivera looked down and was quite amazed too see the mare lying down in a very sexy manner, like those of an actual human girl. Rivera, eyes widened as Applejack floated on her raft, and held up a full bottle of Sun Tan Lotion, where she immediately asked if he would be so kind enough too rub some on her back. Rivera just stood there stuck in a daze until he finally snaps out of his senss and would say his famous quote "What the hell makes me so Attractive?" After which Rivera would faint by falling face first into the water, where Applejack would giggle in a flirty way, and say "That Cow Monster so Digs Me." Personality Applejack is a reliable and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. She tackles the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big Macintosh recovers from an injury in Applebuck Season. Big Mac calmly expresses concerns over her intention to harvest hundreds of apple trees by herself, but Applejack snaps at him and his "fancy mathematics", and decides to try it anyway while still making time to help out her friends at various tasks. After she diverts a stampede that was headed to Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends exult her willingness to help anyone. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking, dangerously exhausts herself, and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from the others. 'Work' Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri Ozarks, where there are a great number of apple orchards. Throughout numerous episodes, she refers to her friends as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She seems to have no reservations about getting dirty or messy, much to Rarity's dismay when they hold a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep. Applejack has said in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." Applejack does not take particular offense at Rarity's opinion of her Sisterhooves Social, where she says that the competition held at the Apple farm is "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks that everything is uncouth, but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and get along better with Sweetie Belle which Rarity is grateful to accept. Applejack dislikes things that are "too girlish" like frou-frou dresses in Suited for Success, though in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack describes how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly, but ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized it wasn't for her, and she deeply missed her home. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack expresses her shock to Twilight by saying her sister's "speakin' in fancy". She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually only removes when sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail" instead of letting it fall loose. 'Orneriness' Though Applejack is normally kind and considerate, she sometimes lacks patience with aggressive or rude behavior and returns it in kind, especially with Rainbow Dash. In Look Before You Sleep she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover, and in Fall Weather Friends she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, however, she eventually proves herself the better pony by being the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, making the tension between the Appleloosa and the buffalo worse. Despite the other ponies' lack of patience with Fluttershy in Dragonshy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. She frequently holds back Rainbow Dash by her tail when she's about to do something rash, for example in the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. 'Honesty' Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Night Mare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she can't attend Gummy's after-party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny, despite having the most credible excuse, needing to buck apples. When corrupted by Discord's influence, Applejack became a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. When Discord corrupts her and she turns gray, her hat turned gray as well. Initially her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but her lies grow more ridiculous and harmful. She is the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. Skills Applejack possesses extraordinary athletic abilities. She is both strong and dexterous. She and Dash often argue on who is more athletic as seen in Iron Pony Competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their various athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. She is also very skilled with the lasso, demonstrating her rope-work in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee". Applejack is described by Pinkie Pie as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. Even so, she is shown making several different kinds of foods and desserts using apples as the main ingredient, and sets up a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. She is very business-minded, using her time at the Grand Galloping Gala to set up the aforementioned concession stand and use the money to benefit her family. In a previous episode, The Ticket Master, Applejack describes to Twilight how she wants to set up a concession stand at the Gala to raise money for fixing Granny Smith's hip. Category:Characters Category:Heros